Ghetto Pink Devils
by Omnibou
Summary: Ariana Claire Shelby is up in her Junior year of Pink Devils Marchin Band. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da affections fo' her Drum Major has only grown over tha years, what tha fuck will happen... if her ass manages ta catch tha attention, of dis certain major?


**Who da fuck am I?**

"**Yo, I've gots a question fo' you!" **

Da statement engulfed mah mind, his voice was entrancing. It left mah crazy ass up in a seemin hypnotic daze as I stared tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes, well tried, seein as how tha fuck his shako juiced it up impossible.

"**Who is we?!"**

Da question was so obvious, yet so hard; everythang seemed so… ethereal, _who be I, Where be I, I don't even know…_

My fuckin heart was beatin at a rapid pace; I was up in front, I was bobbin, _Why be I bobbin, biatch? _Then instinctively I knew, I could sense his stupid-ass glorious Drum Major aura, it was godly.

"**PINK DEVILS!"** I nearly screamed back, tha thunderin response bustin vibrations all up in tha 5 trombones I was burdened with.

"**WHO ARE WE?!" **he cried back,

"**PINK DEVILS!..."**

**Right back up in yo mothafuckin' ass, Summer lovin Band camp**

Da sun was blazing; gin n juice was tha only muthafuckin thang on mah mind.

**"ZIGZAGS, muthafucka! Git yo' toes up, muthafucka! I be seein a shitload of upperclassmen wit flat feet n' bent knees, muthafucka! Da freshmen is understandable, muthafucka! Come on Pink Devils!"**

I groaned as our visual head, Viola Nellie, a two headed snake- I mean, a respectable blonde biatch wit a presence dat kills… (Literally) was rappin her most hyped lie. **"One mo' time guys!"**

I wanted ta bust a cap up in her yo, but I had ta keep mah def yo. Dude was muthafuckin right there, settin up his thugged-out lil' podium… shirtless. _One mo' time…_ I even lied ta mah dirty ass, as… **5-6-7-8 PUSH 1!** Suddenly hit me, n' I was marchin forward fo' 8 at 130. Then **PREP STEP **and I was goin muthafuckin right fo' realz. A freshman up in front of mah crazy ass went left, I held up mah horn wit dignity, locked n loaded ta smack his ass up in tha face. This one was fast though, n' narrowly dodged mah hopeful attack, quickly switchin directions. _Wrong foot_.

Then he came, mah heart nearly stopped, it was Nokia Harlefarson, our faithful tech. I didn't give a fuck why he done cooked up mah crazy ass so nervous, his thugged-out lil' presence was just intimipimpin. It wasn't as bad as when our drum major, Ash Ambrosia, was nearby yo. Dude done cooked up mah knees shake, n' busted warm fuzzy feelings all up in mah dirty ass. Nokia quickly kept up wit tha freshmen, tappin on his shouldaz n' chantin **left, right, left, right!**

I only faintly listened as he pimped up tha lil' one. I kept mah posture high, wit mah toes pointed skyward.

"**Ill straight legs Ariana!"** I heard Viola say,

A feelin of confidence overwhelmed me; probably mah accomplishments always went unnoticed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! After steppin back tha fuck into line, I looked over at Ash whoz ass fo' some reason had his stupid-ass gaze upon mah dirty ass. I quickly looked away, feelin heat rise ta mah cheeks. I only glizzled once mo' fo' a split second, findin dat he was still starin while easily controllin tha metronome. _Why is he lookin at me…?_

Finally, afta at least 12 mo' reps, our crazy-ass asses gots a 3 minute break; up in crew time of course. Meaning, afta bout 30 seconds, everyone piled back onto tha field. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da surroundin heat was too much, 3 lil playas had already passed out. Nokia had helped carry em ta tha shade, where they was watered brutally wit a hose until they regained consciousness. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So our crazy-ass asses thought yo, but em 3 freshmen was never seen, nor heard of again yo, but no muthafucka complained.

After maintainin tha will ta survive dis vigorous hell, it was time, lunch time!

**Right back up in yo motha fuckin ass, Surreal Lunch**

Lunch was somethang all Pink Devil thugz looked forward to. It was they only genuine break dat lasted a phat hour n' a half fo' realz. Always full of laughter, shenanigans n' anticipation fo' tha next 4 hourz of practice, it was amazing.

I sat next ta mah usual crew of playaz which consisted of Barney, a pimpin flute playa, Marissa, mah dopest playa n' Saxophone playa, Aliquana, a supab clarinet playa whoz ass was up in a saucy relationshizzle wit Barney, Lara, tha pit gal, Raisen, another clarinet whoz ass was up in a juicy Romeo n' Juliet relationshizzle wit Lara, Eviana, once again, a cold-ass lil clarinet, n' Reuben, a thugged-out damn clarinet. Put yo muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel this!

Da crew had just gotten back from a trip ta a local grocery store, I suddenly stopped up in mah tracks when I saw tha sight before mah dirty ass fo' realz. Ash n' his stupid-ass crew of fawnin lady hustlas was directly up in front of mah dirty ass fo' realz. Aliquana nudged me, bustin her googly twitchin eyes. I punched her up in tha arm, causin her ta rant bout how tha fuck her ass was practicin her cymbals religiously n' dat I had just punched 1 of 50 bruises.

Ash was approaching, he hadn't noticed mah crazy ass yet. I quickly pushed Ali n' Barney together, where almost like magic, they fuckin started ta make out. I stood idly ta tha side as his stupid-ass crew passed yo, but somehow, I became intertwined between tha 24 hustla hoes dat followed his muthafuckin ass. It was like a psychotic mosh pit, I felt mah dirty ass bein pushed from side ta side, n' I thought I could feel a cold-ass lil chunk of mah afro bein pulled at before _OOF, muthafucka! _I landed wit a thud against tha concrete sidestrutt.

I looked down, like embarrassed as I continued chillin on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! In complete utter shock, _that did not just happen… What if he saw?!_ I thought anxiously as endless worries continued, n' before Marissa could check on me, I could somewhat peep her be pushed tha fuck into tha bushes.

"**Is you… aiiiight?"**

His voice was angelic; it carried so smoothly within tha warm summer air. I looked up shocked when I saw his baby blue eyes starin tha fuck into mine, n' I could make up a hint of worry.

"**I-"** I went ta drop a rhyme yo, but no lyrics could come up fo' realz. A presence, so surreal, I wanted ta reach up n' touch it, ta make shizzle it was real… My fuckin head was spinning… his fuckin lyrics…swirlin around up in mah head…

"**Ari…"**

_What was he saying?_

"**Ana…?" **

Before I could even try ta continue thankin…everythang faded ta black.

**Da Rush**

I could feel tha rush of wind flow all up in mah long brunette locks, a gangbangin' familiar scent, his scent… a Hollista brand cologne…it was hot. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang warm was against mah skin, a sensation dat seemed ta seep all up in tha fabric of mah purple laced tank top.

My fuckin eyes fluttered open, mah surroundings was dark. In tha distizzle I could make up a luminescent light, a window, _Where be I, biatch? _I slowly sat up, when a voice among tha shadows startled mah dirty ass.

"**Well, look whoz finally awake, muthafucka! Our thugged-out asses was worried you might end up like em three freshmen, which would be a muthafucka…"** his voice trailed off, it was Nokia.

I turned quickly as he approached, **"Wh- what tha fuck happened?"** I managed ta stutter out, his thugged-out lil' presence was already causin mah chest ta tighten.

"**Well, I was hopin you'd be able ta tell me**…" he respondin while inchin closer, **"Our thugged-out asses didn't give a fuck what tha fuck ta be thinkin when Ash burst up in tha crew room wit you up in his thugged-out arms. Then before our crazy-ass asses could ask, he ran off."**

"**I was up in his thugged-out ar-?!"** I cut mah dirty ass short n' thought fo' a moment, tryin ta imagine tha feelin of his warm, flexin biceps pressin against mah body. **"Where is Ash?"** I ask.

"**Where do you think, biatch? Conductin tha band…"** Nokia retorted, n' I felt mah dirty ass tense as I realized he was only inches away.

"**Crap!"** I pushed Nokiaz grill away, a look of defeat flashin across it as he drops his fuckin left arm which held a funky-ass forty of sunscreen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. **"I be late, muthafucka! Is practice already over?, muthafucka! How tha fuck much have I missed?!"** Da thangs poured up as I panicked, lookin around fo' mah trombone before realizin I wasn't even up in tha crew room.

I felt a hand clutch mah shoulder, **"Ariana, muthafucka! Calm down, lunch ended bout 10 minutes ago, yo ass is fine!" **

Dude turned mah crazy ass around, "**I just wanted ta offer you some sun screen, yo ass is shouldaz is supa burnt…"** Then tossed mah crazy ass tha forty he held before headin out, **"I be bout ta be waitin outside, our crazy-ass asses can head ta tha field together."**

I nodded as he left, _Geez, could of just straight up handed mah crazy ass tha damn forty…_ Soon afta he left, I realized I couldn't apply tha sunscreen ta mah burnt back. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sighing, I called up fo' Nokia whoz ass surprisingly returned up in a heartbeat. **"Can yo slick ass?" **I turned around, movin mah afro around mah shouldaz so he could rub tha cold sunscreen against mah back.

Dude was gentle yo, but firm... such conflictin feelings I beheld...

When he was finished, I took tha forty, settin it down on a thugged-out desk, wherever tha hell our crazy-ass asses were. I quickly strutted around tha buildin ta tha crew room, puttin together mah instrument skillfully.

With mah trombone up in hand, Nokia n' I done cooked up up way ta tha field. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Upon arrival I sighed wit relief, they weren't bustin anythang vitally blingin, up in fact they was up in sections, showin tha freshmen how tha fuck ta march backwardz effectively.

As our crazy-ass asses approached tha gate I could peep Ash up in tha distizzle, his thugged-out abs glistened up in tha sun as he slowly applied his spray on sunscreen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was dope. Unconsciously I raised mah hand ahead of me, reachin fo' his ass blindly, almost feelin tha touch of his skin against mah fingertips. Then Nokiaz voice snapped mah crazy ass back tha fuck into reality.

"**Uhh… Ariana, is you aiiiight?"** he axed, lookin at mah crazy ass like I was crazy.

"**What…?"** I respond dreamily as mah focus remains ahead.

Nokia waved a hand up in front of mah face, **"I be thinkin yo ass is dehydrated… and hallucinatin, like you should go home." **

I've never missed a practice, nor gone home, n' I wasn't bout ta start now, nahmeean, biatch? I kept struttin wit mah gaze ahead, all up in tha field, at Ash, at Marchin Band.** "No Nokia… dis is where I belong." **

**Da Indirect Kiss**

Da heat became unbearable. Just 27 minutes before, I had savored tha last few dropz of mah water. I didn't be thinkin I would make it; I was seein stars when I had at least 2 mo' hourz of practice left. Finally, there was another gin n juice break, n' possibly tha last one dis practice would hold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I lifted mah gin n juice forty hopefully, imaginin tha lush, def liquid against mah parched lips…but not a god damn thang came out.

It was throbbin inside of me, beatin so fast I felt as though I was bout ta gots a heart battle fo' realz. Ash was struttin straight towardz me, I could tell cuz I became blinded by tha sun gleamin off his body as he approached. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! **"Thirsty?"** he axed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! My fuckin grill dat had just been so dry, was suddenly watering. I bit mah lip before noddin slowly.

Ash extended his thugged-out arm, handin her his stupid-ass golden Nike brand water-forty, **"Here, take mine." **

_No I can't possibly_ I thought, _to drink from his wild lil' fuckin elixir of divine immortality_… I hesitated yo, but he quickly caught on.

"**Don't worry, I be drum major n' I have unbelievable endurizzle"** he teased, **"Straight-Up, I don't want you faintin on mah crazy ass again."**

My fuckin eyes widened fo' a moment, I had somehow forgotten all bout dat shit. Da remembrizzle of his biceps around mah crazy ass flooded mah mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I eagerly grabbed his water-forty, takin slow sips, fo' I would never forget dis feeling…in a way, remnantz of his ass was now against mah lips, n' inside mah dirty ass.

I wiped mah grill wit mah bare arm as I handed his forty back. "Thanks…" I mumbled shyly. "Also fo' earlier…" I added n' then quickly strutted away.

**ASH POV~~**

What Ariana never gots ta notice was mah longin eyes as her ass turned away from mah dirty ass. I wanted ta grab hold of her, tell her dat her ass didn't need ta be so shy around mah dirty ass. But I couldn't, somethang stopped me… like it was status; our relationshizzle could never work… our crazy-ass asses would break boundaries beyond belief. Low Brass n' Drum Major.

Her section had strange rules, n' rituals. Low Brass was a mysterious section. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I knew they would never let they only female brass playa be wit me, they would peep it as Bandcest but far worse yo. Dude would need ta win her section over, git they approval, _but how?_

Dude shook his head as he returned ta tha podium, watchin as her ass marched flawlessly across tha field. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Status and not, I didn't care, I ludd her… _Ariana Claire Shelby…I will win yo thugged-out ass._

After practice was over, I helped up second Drum Major Adira Ariella put away podiums n' shit. I had just put tha speakers up in tha back of tha shed when I heard tha door close, n' tha lights flicker off.

"**Uh… Adira?"** I axed yo, but soon regretted dat shit. I could feel her close ta me, tha scent of her Pimp perfume done cooked up mah nozzle crinkle yo. Her handz was on mah shoulders, slidin em down slowly. **"Adira"** I holla'd calmly, pushin her back. **"I can't…"**

"**What happened ta last year, biatch? Yo ass still remember dat don't yo slick ass?"** her ass axed slightly hurt.

"**Of course I do yo, but dat was last year before tha incident wit dat college playa fo' realz. Also, he was a trumpet, a gangbangin' freakin trumpet!"** I responded bitterly, pushin past her muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sheezy her ass had a funky-ass big-ass butt, n' mah straight-up colored hair, blonde but now, I had a freshly smoked up straight-up afro color. I rolled mah eyes as her ass caught mah arm, pullin on it like a cold-ass lil child.

"**That was a mistake, muthafucka! I thought you would forgive mah crazy ass by now, I turned down mah Saxophone section leader title fo' you!"** her ass holla'd up in a funky-ass beggin tone.

My fuckin lyrics came up colda than I expected yo, but too be honest, I could care less. **"Well, you should have kept dat shit." **I pulled mah arm back n' marched up without another word, though I could feel her eyes on mah crazy ass tha entire way out.

As I left, I could peep Ariana still here up in tha distizzle by tha bus-stop, alone. Everyone had gone n' I expected her ta have left by now also. I grabbed mah bag which rested against tha wall, n' joined her all up in tha stop. **"Still here, I didn't give a fuck you took tha bus."**

**Ariana POV~~**

His voice done cooked up mah crazy ass jump, I turned around ta peep his ass there n' I didn't dare look tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes. **"Uh, yeah… mah bus is half a hour late." **I responded wit a hint of irritation rested up in mah voice. I felt mah dirty ass shiver lightly as a gust of wind blew past us. I heard his ass sigh, n' without much thought looked up. Then almost like magic, his thugged-out arms whipped around mah crazy ass n' pulled mah crazy ass close.

"**I didn't brang a jacket, so…"** his voice trailed off.

When I looked at him, I was surprised ta peep how tha fuck close our faces were. I quickly looked away, blushin n' a sense of disappointment ran all up in mah crazy ass as I saw mah bus approached. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! **"Well… therez mah bus."** I holla'd awkwardly, gently pushin mah dirty ass away. **"Thanks fo' tha company."** I busted some lyrics ta his ass wit sudden confidence but before he could respond, I gots on tha bus. I caught a gangbangin' flash of his smile as I turned, n' once I took mah seat, I watched his ass strutt ta his bright blue convertible.

_That was interesting… _


End file.
